Silent Love
by Flaws
Summary: He has been protecting her without her knowing anything about it since young. 1896 HibariChrome AU
1. Protecting Her

Well, this is actually my very first fiction of 1896/HibariXChrome story. I apologize for the flaws in this story. Review after reading, alright?

Enjoy.

I own nothing.

* * *

Protecting her

_I wonder what time will nii-san come back..._

"Chrome Dukuro! Why are you spacing out?! Concentrade!" The fierce-looking teacher shouted suddenly, causing the light purple-haired student snap out of her thought.

"H-hai sensei! I'm sorry!"

"Geez... Seriously... Why do I always have to shout at you e-ve-ry-time..." The teacher said word by word at the end.

"Ha... There goes to another scolding to her," someone in the class murmured.

"Yeah... Seriously, she's a disgrace to our class!" A blonde said mockingly.

She blushed with embarrassment, why do people always has to be so mean? She clenched her hands tightly, trying to restrain herself from running out of the classroom as the people in the classroom laugh at her.

_Stop... Stop!_

Chrome shot her eye open when she heard someone kicked a chair and a person crying in pain, she turn her head to see who is it the one who is hurt. It's the guy who laughed at her earlier...

"I'm going to bite you to death."

Chrome didn't heard that and didn't bother to look who is the one who said that to the injuried guy, she ran towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't need you help, you pathetic loser!" He pushed her away. "What's with this eyepatch that you put on everyday?! Trying to cosplay a pirate?!" The guy pulled her eyepatch out, Chrome quickly covers her right eye. The guy tried to pull her hand away from her eye, but a hand grabbed his hand, stopping his action. "Now, now... That's not right to treat a girl like this, pal."

"Y-Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Yo," he plastered a bright smile on his face, but soon turned into a cold look after that. "Let go of her now."

"But--"

"Now!" He tighten his grip.

"Ow ow! Okay!" The guy harshly push Chrome while letting go of her.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto ask concernly as the purple-haired clumsily and quickly place her eyepatch back.

"Y-yes..." Chrome look up. "Thank you..." She said softly and slowly.

"No problem, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you, Chrome."

"Nice to meet you too." Chrome saw someone walking out of the classroom by the backdoor, he has a Prefect armband and a yellow bird on his shoulder.

"Enough, get back to your seats." The teacher interrupted.

-----

"Alright, class." The coach blew the whistle, getting everyone to stop whatever they're doing and all eyes on him. "Today's lesson ends here. See you guys next week."

"Woah... That's tiring... I'm glad that we get to go home after this," a girl sighed. Chrome happened to walk past the girl and her friends. "Hey..." The girl called her friends in a hey-I've-got-a-plan tone.

"What is it, Maki?" One of the girl's friend asked, smirking.

"Let's play around with her a little..."

Chrome went into a shower, she place her towel on the rail while her clothes on the door as the rail is too small for her to put her clothes along with the towel. Once the bunch of girls heard the sound of the water, Maki took Chrome's uniform while smirking. "Let's see what will you do..." Maki threw Chrome's uniforms into the bin and went for a shower.

10 minutes later, Chrome briefly ruffle her hair with the towel. She place the towel on the rail, she gasped when she found out her clothes were missing, she look around in the shower, there's nothing but her towel and her swimwear.

_Oh no...!_

"Anyone out there? Please give me back my uniforms! I'm willing to do anything, so please! Give me back my uniforms! It's not fun at all!" Chrome pleaded. Maki and her friends were outside, putting on their makeups, ignoring the poor girl. "Hey, Maki... Let's give her back her uniforms..." A girl with orange hair advised.

"Why should we? I want to see what will she do if she's trapped in there."

"She'll probably be staying there forever." A girl with pink hair snickered.

"But--"

"Ayami, don't be too kindhearted. People will bully you because of that!" Maki interrupted.

"Like how you, Yuuki and Ayuka bullied Chrome-san?" Ayami asked. Maki gave a tight slap to her.

"Let's go," Maki said after rolling her eyes.

"Please! Give me back my uniforms!" Chrome didn't heard Maki and her friends' conversation. She has been yelling and pleading since she found out her clothes were missing.

_It's getting cold..._

Chrome rub her hands against her arms after wrapping her body with the only cloth she had, the towel.

-----

_It's getting late... Nii-san is probably back home..._

Chrome give it one more try. "Anyone out there?! Please answer me!"

_It's getting cold here..._

Chrome shivered from the coldness that were biting her skin. Suddenly, the door broke open, it revealed to be a guy who kicked the door. "H-Hibari... Kyoya..." She muttered the name of a well-known Prefect in Namimori slowly. Did she offend him in some ways? Why is he here in the first place?

"I happened to be patrolling... And I heard someone shouting in the washroom." The black-haired stated as if he could read her mind. He removed his black jacket after realising she's not wearing anything other than a towel, wrapping around her body as her hands held her shoulders. She must be feeling very cold. He draped the jacket on her shoulders. "Wait here." He ordered.

After a few minutes, the blackhead went back to the washroom, with his gym attire in his hands. "Here..." He said coldly as he outstretched his hand towards the petite figure. Chrome kept on staring the trackpants and jacket, wondering what's the meaning of this. "What are you waiting for? Put them on. Are you going home in this state?" He sighed.

"O-Oh..." Chrome took the gym attire with one hand, her hand brushed against his for a short moment. Her fingers were cold. "Thank you, Hibari Kyoya."

"Che, Herbivore..." He turned his head and went out of the washroom.

-----

"Ah, Chrome... You're back, why you're late today? It's unusual..." The darker raven asked.

"Nii-san..." Chrome greeted and run towards her brother before hugging him. "I'm home..." She said in between sobs. "I'm home..." She repeated.

"What happened?" Mukuro asked concernly. "Why are you crying? And why are you in your gym attire? Wait a minute... It's not your gym attire, yours are smaller."

"I... I almost didn't get to come back home, nii-san."

"Why? What happened?" Mukuro patted his sister's back, trying to calm her down.

"Nothing..." Chrome pulled back, wiping her tears away. "Whatever it is... I'm already home, it's fine now. I'm sorry for worrying you, nii-san."

-----

"Kusakabe..." The blackhead called.

"Yes, Kyo-san?"

"Have you checked who is the culprit of yesterday's incident that I've told you?" The Prefect remain calm and sitting on the couch.

"Hibari, Hibari~" The small yellow bird chipped happily as it landed on Hibari's shoulder.

"No, there isn't any witness when the incident happened." Kusakabe bowed, expecting to be bashed but shocked when nothing happened to him.

"Never mind, I'll investigate this situation myself." Hibari stood up and left the Student Council room.

-----

"Hey, do you think that Chrome brat is still in the washroom?" Maki smirked.

"Wanna go check out?" Yuuki snickered. "Poor girl... After yesterday's swimming lesson, she must be yearning to see her brother."

Hibari happened to walk past them, he overheard what they've just said.

"Maybe we should play around with her some more... Should we pour some ice water on her later on? It'll be fun!" Ayuka suggested.

"How about glue?" Yuuki laughed.

"I'm going to bite you bitches to death...!" The blackhead said with rage as he drew out his tonfas, Chrome happened to walk past him. "Prepare to die!"

"Bite you to death..." Chrome repeated. A flashback suddenly came into her mind.

Flashback

_"Chrome's a cry-ba-by! Hahaha!"_

_"Yeah! She's so weak! Let's throw some more stones on her! Ha!"_

_The stone end up hitting Chrome's right eye, she yelled in pain while the guys laughed at her, continue throwing stones on her. Chrome curled up, hugging her knees while her hands placed above her head to serve as a helmet._

_"S-stop it! Please!"_

_"Ha! Now she's begging us!"_

_Someone caught the two bullies' hands. "I'll bite you both to death!"_

_She could hear the cries that the two bullies had let out of pain. Suddenly, someone took her hand. "It's fine now..." He assured her. "It's fine now, you don't have to cry now." Although his voice was cold and emotionless, but it's somewhat warm, she felt secured when he held her hand and lead her way to her house._

_She didn't get to see his face as she was too shy too look up._

_"Is... your eye alright?" He stopped at the door of her house._

_"I... don't know..."_

_This happened when Chrome was just 5, she hasn't forgotten that, she tried to find her saviour, but she had no idea where he is right now._

End of flashback

"It's you..." Chrome muttered.

The black head stopped beating the three girls and turned around, feeling annoyed that someone interrupted when he's bashing people. "Do you want to be bit to death too?!" He said while kicking Maki, the mastermind of bullying Chrome. Once he turn around, Chrome was wondering what is the reason for his cheeks to have a hue of pink. Is it because he's angry or having a fever? Hibari continue to stare Chrome blankly.

"Are you having a fever or something?" Chrome place the back of her hand at Hibari's forehead after placing them on his cheek. "Your cheeks are pretty warm."

"It's none of your business, Herbivore!" He shoved her hand away. Chrome heard someone asking for help.

"He-help us... P-please..."

"Oh my!" Chrome push Hibari to the side a little and walk towards the girls quickly before squatting down in front of the girls who are covered with blood. "Why did you do that?"

"They're the one who took your uniforms yesterday, after swimming lesson..." Hibari stated with his head lowered.

"Is that true?" Chrome removed her eye away from Hibari and stare at Maki. Maki slowly nod her head with guilt. Chrome then switch her vision to Hibari. "Even if they did, you don't have to hurt them!" Chrome didn't mean it to ignore Hibari when he's about to talk, she's too worried about the three girls. "I'll bring you three to the infirmary."

"Oh! Chrome-chan, good morning!" A brown-haired girl greeted.

"Good morning, Chrome-chan," a girl with short orange hair greeted after that.

"Kyoko-san, Haru-san."

"Hahi! What happened to these girls?!" Haru went forward to Yuuki and support her to stand up.

"Well..." Chrome stare at Hibari for a little. "Nothing, I just found them lying here when I was about to walk to my classroom."

Kyoko went to help Ayuka. "These wounds are serious... We better bring them to the infirmary soon!"

"Hahi! Hibari-san! Why are you here?! Please don't bite me to death!" Haru bowed.

"Haru-san! Please hurry!" Chrome called. "They're bleeding badly!"

"Hahi! I'm coming!"

-----

After seeing the three girls got their wounds dressed by the nurse and fell asleep, Chrome let out a sigh of relieve. There's no one around except for the nurses, Chrome and the three girls. Chrome told Kyoko and Haru to go back to the classroom for lessons before they're late for them, she don't mind if she is going to get scoldings later on, she wanted to make sure the three girls were fine.

Chrome sprinted her way to her classroom. "I'm sorry, sensei! I had stomach flu in the morning so I came late today. I promise this will never happen ever again!" Chrome bowed once she opened the door. Everyone stared at her before laughing. Chrome looked up, everyone wasn't studying... There isn't any teacher. Chrome took a glance at the clock, it's lunchtime.

Chrome let out a sigh of relieve before going in and place her bag on her desk. "I'm glad that it's not lesson time now..."

The light purple-haired went up to the rooftop to have her lunch.

_Today nii-san had prepared my favourite food for me._

Chrome let out a small sheepish smile before taking one onigiri and eat it. "Delicious..." Chrome muttered to herself. "No matter how many times I eat it, nii-san's onigiris are the best." She let out a silly laugh softly. It's peaceful on the rooftop, no one is there to break the silence, though there are boys playing baseball at the field, but it does not affect the silence too much.

Chrome shut her eye to enjoy the cool breeze. Before she open her eye again to take another bite of the onigiri, she heard footsteps.

"Hibari, Hibari~" Hibird chipped happily.

Chrome opened her eye and saw the well-known violent Prefect. "H-Hibari Kyoya."

No response.

The prefect sat down, leaning against the wall as Hibird is singing Namimori's school song. Chrome decided to give another try. "What are you doing here? Did you bring your lunchbox? We can have lunch together."

No response again.

Chrome decided to give it one more try. "Wha--"

"... Sorry..."

Chrome blinked her eye for a moment. Did she just heard him apologizing? No way! He's the most violent and arrogant person in Namimori! There's no way he would apologize! Chrome suddenly remembered he is her saviour. "T-thank you..."

He turned to look at her, confused about what she's talking about.

"Thank you... for saving me..." Chrome said in a somewhat, shy tone. "For both yesterday and when we were young." Chrome gathered all the courage that she has and looked into Hibari's eyes. "And thank you, for standing up for me, although the way you did wasn't right."

Hibari stood up, Chrome's eye followed him, he walked towards her, then leans closer to her. Chrome shut her visible left eye tightly, but open it when she felt him hugging her gently. "H-Hibari Kyo--"

"Kyoya." He corrected.

"K-Kyoya..."

"Hm?"

"Thank you..."

Hibari tighten his arms around her arms, pulling her closer to him, as if telling her that he wants to continue helping and protecting her.

* * *

Well this fiction is also for Chrome's birthday. Happy Brithday, Chrome... I suppose? Why am I saying happy birthday to a fictional character? -_- Well, reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Reason

I managed to upload two chapters in one day. I apologize for the flaws in this story.

I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

Reasons

"Dino-san," the brunette called.

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"You're very close to Hibari-san, aren't you?" Tsuna lay the cup of tea on the table.

"Well, maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Well, nothing much. I just found out that Chrome and Hibari-san are dating right now."

"Ah... That Chrome girl..." Dino let out a chuckle before taking a sip of the tea. "She's the reason why Hibari is so strong and violent."

"What?! What do you mean by that?"

"Well... It started when Hibari was 8 and Chrome was 5." Dino let out a smile. "Hibari learnt how to fight since he was 5. Because of his violent personalities, everyone in Namimori were very afraid of him, thus, everyone gives him whatever he wants. He purposely stayed back in the same kindergarden school where Chrome was in even though he already graduated in order to protect her."

"Wow... I never thought Hibari-san is such a kind person..."

"He happened to walk past the playground where he met Chrome for the very first time, when she was being bullied." Dino laugh a little. "Ever since that day, he followed Chrome wherever she goes, until she's at home." He took a sip of the tea before continuing. "Hibari didn't talk to Chrome, not even once, until a few boys were throwing stones at Chrome, causing her to lose her right eye."

"That's horrible!"

"It sure is..." Dino let out a I-think-I-really-would-die-if-it-happen-to-me look. "Hibari didn't talk to Chrome after that, he has been protecting her in the dark. When Chrome was 8, a few boys were throwing muds at her, Hibari was the one who used his tonfas and beat the daylight out of them before walking away without saying a word to Chrome. When Chrome was 10, there were a bunch of girls who appiled glue on her table, when Chrome placed her hands and bag on her table, she couldn't move her hands. The boys then placed firecrackers on her table."

"Oh my goodness!" Tsuna grabbed his hair tightly. "I think I would really die if something like this happen to me!"

"But Chrome was fine." Dino smiled while Tsuna had a confused look. "Hibari managed to took the firecrackers and threw them outside the window. Though he got himself burned a little, and again, he walked away without Chrome knowing who's the one who saved her."

"Then how did Chrome got her own arms free after that?"

"The cleaners helped her, though I don't know what did they do." Dino shrugged. "Almost everyday, there's people bullying Chrome, but she did not say anything about it to her protective brother. She does not want him to worry about her. Both Mukuro and Chrome's parents passed away from a fire incident that occured 12 years ago. And Hibari was the one who saved Chrome again and again."

_He's the one who saved me from all the bullies!_

Chrome was about to pass Tsuna her calculator, he needed it for the Maths test that he'll be having the next day. Tsuna dropped his calculator into the drain when he was on his way to school in the morning. Then she happened to overheard the conversation between Dino and Tsuna.

_I'm such an idiot! I should have known Kyoya was the one who protected me all these years!_

When Chrome turned around and was about to run to find her boyfriend, her head banged against someone's chest. She bowed and apologized before running forward, but someone caught her hand. "Where are you going? You're not going in?"

Chrome recognise this voice, it's him. "K-Kyoya! Since when..."

"Since you're staring the floor blankly..." He stated. "Where are you going?" He repeated the question.

"I was... about to go and find you..." A hue of pink flash across her cheeks. He let go of her hand, waiting patiently for her to continue. "Th-thank you..." Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For protecting me all these years." She stare into his eyes with sincere eye. She took steps forward, and lean in to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Is it her, or it's a blush that is on Hibari's cheeks? His eyes widen with shock, he never knew that she would kiss him. He turned and stare at her blankly. Both of their faces were a few inches apart.

"Yo, Hibari!" The baseball player smacked Hibari's back which is somewhat counted as patting for the baseballer. "You came to Tsuna's house too? Are you going to have tuition with him too? Let's study together then!" Because Yamamoto smacked Hibari a little too hard, Hibari leaned forward.

There goes to the couple's first kiss. Hibari's eyes went wider than before, Chrome's blush went deeper. Hibari pulled back and turned around. "Oh, Chrome! You're here too!" The baseballer didn't noticed the petite girl earlier and also, didn't noticed that both Hibari and Chrome kissed.

"I'm seriously going to bite you to death...!" Hibari said as dark auras were starting to appear around him.

"Whoa... What's the matter? Why so serious? What happened?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" Hibari drew out his tonfas and charge towards Yamamoto, who dodged his direct hit.

"What's the matter here?!" Dino ran out from Tsuna's room panickly.

"Hibari is trying to hurt Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as he panicks.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this!" Dino took out his whip and try to bind Hibari. "Yes!" Dino said with a victory pose, but stopped when he realised Hibari didn't stop and Yamamoto continued dodging his attacks. "Huh?" He turned around.

"D-Dino-san... My face..." Tsuna covered his left eye and cheek with his hand.

"T-Tsuna! I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

-----

"You're good at dodging, aren't you, Herbivore?!" Hibari continues charging forward.

"Hey! Calm down! What exactly did I do?!"

"Kyoya! Stop! Stop everything that you're doing now!" Chrome ordered, Hibari immediately stopped. "Yamamoto-san, are you hurt?" Chrome walk towards the baseballer.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry." Yamamoto let out a bright smile.

"Che, Herbivore." Hibari left Tsuna's house. He actually came to help Tsuna's work when Reborn asked Hibari.

"Wait, Hibari! Aren't you going to study with us?" Yamamoto asked.

No response.

Hibari had an impassive look on his face. He may act as if he's going to beat the daylight out of Yamamoto when they meet again, but in the truth, he's thanking Yamamoto for smacking his back. The reason is very simple, because he gets to kiss Chrome for the very first time.

* * *

No one knew that Hibari has such a personality...

Well, reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
